It's Alive! (And Snarky)
by MissCrazedSugarLady
Summary: Harry Potter lived. Severus Snape died. All was how it should be until Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter decides to raise the dead, it seems there were very good reasons why Potters and Malfoys shouldn't mix. Snarry
1. Chapter 1

It's Alive! (And Snarky)

Summary: Harry Potter lived. Severus Snape died. All was how it should be until Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter decides to raise the dead, it seems there were very good reasons why Potters and Malfoys shouldn't mix. Snarry

A/N: I've been bored and had too much time on my hands, read at your own risk.

Warnings: Slash, cursing, Mpreg, Zombie-Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this work of fiction.

Pairings: (Main) Snarry (Side) Draco x Ron, Hermione x Neville, and Ginny x Dean (Past) Drarry, Ron x Hermione, (one-sided) Harry x Ginny

* * *

Harry knew it was going to be one of those days when he woke up. The house was silent and it was much too late in the day for that, Draco should be making coffee – ordering house elves would be more accurate really – and Al should be running around tormenting both animate and inanimate things alike. Harry was quite sure that the table was never going to forgive him. None of this was happening though and Harry deduced that his little family had been murdered horrifically downstairs.

With a hop and a skip – read desperate struggle to remove himself from his bed and embarrassing tumble off said bed – he grabbed his wand and raced down the desolate hall and ankle grabbing stairs in his pants. He slid very ineloquently and loudly – yet another reason he was thankful he decided against becoming an Auror – into the kitchen and faced a sight that made him question if he was awake. He pinched himself. It hurt.

Ah the one of a kind sneer, very realistic for a dream. Almost makes you believe that it really was Severus Snape sitting at his table eating jam on toast. Though of course Snape would never eat something as mundane as jam on toast, he was the type of person you envisioned eating grand buffets – or putting a can of beans onto a stove until it exploded and sticking his fork into the burnt goo left behind, whichever worked – but definitely not jam on toast it was beneath such a man (or above your choice).

Snape was either a picky rich bastard or the goblin underneath a rock he was certainly not an average Joe who ate jam on toast for breakfast.

"Well Potter, are you going to zap me with a curse or are you hoping to kill me with the sight or your nude body?"

That sneer was very Snape-like and he sounded very repulsed and he sure seemed to find Harry very idiotic and otherwise disturbing.

Harry decided that he had gotten it wrong, this had to be the real Snape – nobody could copy that sneer not even vivid memories – so obviously he had been killed in his sleep instead of Draco and Al.

"So I've died then?"

Harry realized how very idiotic that question was after he asked it.

Snape sneered, "As if boy, it would be too _much_ to ask that life would be that simple. Think harder, if you are not dead that means I'm …?"

"I'm dreaming then." Harry stated as he took in dream-Snape's appearance. White – Snape was white not pale as he had been but white, like paper or milk. His lips were bluish, his hair was mangled and tangled and long, his eyes looked dull and he looked bony. Like someone out of a grave.

"No you idiot, do you perceive to see this as normal? Do you really dream of me that much?"

Snape was sneering again; or rather he never seemed to stop. Harry thought that wasn't quite right, such a pretty mouth didn't need to be snarling all the time.

"Damn it Potter you truly are James's son no one else can be this stupid."

It was that comment the struck Harry out of his dazed state, he stiffened and glared, "Well excuse me for trying to make sense of my _deceased_ professor sitting in my dining room!"

Snape snorted, "Exactly Potter, you finally got it, I'm dead."

Harry gaped at him again and Snape looked like he might zap Harry with an unforgivable curse any moment.

"Dammit Potter if I had my wand you'd be–!"

"I told you this would happen, Severus." Draco interrupted as he walked in hand in hand with their five year old son.

Harry broke out of his paralysis and quickly got between Draco and Snape, nearly crushing Albus in his embrace.

"P-Papa l-let go tight!" Albus grumbled.

Draco snatched their son away and placed him on the ground beside him all the while glaring at Harry, "Harry you idiot are you planning of suffocating our child, if you break this one I'm not giving you another."

Harry, used to such remarks, ignored him. "Draco, take Albus and get upstairs. I don't know what's going on here and I'd rather you two be safe while I figure this out–"

"Oh shut up Potter!" Snape growled, "What do you think I'm going to do? I'm dead and without magic, you can't be ignorant enough to think I'll act like the undead in Muggle movies, do you fear I'll eat your brain Potter?"

Harry blushed but glared, "I don't know what you'll do Snape you're supposed to be dead but here you are in my dining room! Obviously the usual isn't to be expected with you."

"That," Snape hissed, "Is your fault, yours and your child."

Snape spat child like it was some incurable decease. Harry was offended by this and when he looked to Draco to share in this he saw Draco only shrug.

"He's never liked children Harry, what do you expect?"

Harry glared, "But Albus is _our_ child don't you feel at least a bit offended?"

Draco shrugged, "Exactly he's my child, a Malfoy, therefore superior in every way. Others don't have to acknowledge it for me to know it. Besides its just Severus, he's understandably cranky right now."

Snape snorted before Harry could remark.

"Cranky isn't nearly what I'm feeling right now Draco. Tell me have you found a way to reverse it?"

Draco shook his head and sat a restless Albus at the table near Severus – Harry felt that his objection would be ignored anyway so he decided to stand close to Albus instead glaring heavily at Snape.

"I've called in Granger–"

"Weasly or you can just call her Hermione you know–"

Draco preceded ignoring Harry, "But since Albus didn't cast a spell we've got nothing to go on."

Snape sighed and Harry was tired of being out of the loop so he took this chance to cut in, "What's going on and what's it have to do with Albus?"

He's aimed his question at Draco who was currently spreading jam on toast and giving it to Albus, but Snape answered him. "Your child decided he rather wanted me alive Potter. One moment I was sitting at a table speaking to Lily and Albus – the _other_ Albus – and the next I'm in a box in the ground."

"Wait _what_!?" Harry squeaked, true Albus' wild magic had been acting up of late but to reanimate a corpse _with_ its soul intact? Wasn't that impossible!?

Draco chose to answer him this time perhaps because Snape looked like he was tempted to see if one could be murdered using a butter knife. "I decided to take Albus to see the portraits while you were sleeping. He's like them you know. Somehow he ended up in the room where I keep Severus' portrait–" To Snape he said, "We know how you like your privacy so he gave you your own room." Snape nodded. "And Albus saw his name plate and started asking questions, his exacts words were 'Why does the scary man have my name?' So I told him what Severus did for us and how much we respected him. I had originally gone down with the intention of chatting with father so I left Albus with Severus knowing that if anything went wrong Severus would alert me. I had left for precisely five minutes when an explosion sounded along with Albus crying and the alarm going off–"

"What alarm?" Harry asked quickly.

Draco paused in toying with their son's hair and continued when Albus began to fuss, "Not a lot of people like Severus so as a precaution we put spells around his and some choice other's tombs so that if anything tried to tamper with it we would be alerted. Severus set it off when he tried to get out of his coffin."

Harry took a seat feeling a bit lightheaded. "How is this even possible? Albus isn't that strong, surely?"

"Wild magic works in mysterious ways and is especially strong in children," Snape lectured halfheartedly as he batted away Albus' hand that was reaching for his hair. "No one knows for sure why it happens."

"So," Harry summarized feeling a bit dazed, "Your saying that you left Albus alone with Snape portrait and in five minutes he managed to reanimate his corpse that's nearly on the other side of England and succeed in reviving him without making an inferi?"

"Do I appear to be an inferi to you Potter?" Snape snarled.

Harry remembered the inferi he encountered with Dumbledore and shuddered.

"That's not the only thing," Draco said suddenly "When I went to retrieve Albus I spotted that Severus's portrait was vacant. I called for him but he didn't appear."

Harry sighed, "Is there no way to know what happened then? Snape doesn't remember anything having to do with his portrait?"

"I am right here Potter I'd prefer you address me if you have such questions and no I do not. As you know portraits aren't connected to the actual soul of the person but just an image spelled to react and think the same as the person it depicts. And," Snape looked at Albus who, upon seeing Snape's gaze on him, giggled, "There is always the child own memory to go on if everything else fails–"

"No," Harry interrupted, "We are not using Legilimens on Albus he's only five!"

Snape glared but otherwise didn't argue.

"So," Harry asked into the silence, "What do we do now?"

Albus looked up with eyes that seemed to sparkle just like his namesake, "Toast!"

* * *

A/N: Have you enjoyed it? Should i just bury it in a hole somewhere? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Alive! (And Snarky)

A/N: Thank you digimonfan4ever101 and ProperT, that was two reviews more than I expected! I hope yo enjoy this chapter as well. Beware Harry could be considered Oc, he might also be crazy. Watch your step.

Warnings: Slash, cursing, Mpreg, Zombie-Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this work of fiction.

Pairings: (Main) Snarry (Side) Draco x Ron, Hermione x Neville, and Ginny x Dean (Past) Drarry, Ron x Hermione, (one-sided) Harry x Ginny

* * *

Chapter Two

Harry didn't like it but he was forced into going to work, apparently 'I have to make sure my dead professor doesn't start craving brains' wasn't a good enough excuse for Ron. Ron just shook his head, said something about 'mad-inducing-Malfoys' and threatened to sick Hermione on him if he wasn't at work in an hour. So with one last look at Draco and Albus – and a glare he hoped said 'don't touch my family you git' towards Snape – he grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Ron's Office!"

He wasn't sure but he thought that in that split second before they faded out of sight Snape looked a bit eviler and hungry for brains. No, Harry didn't think he was paranoid. He was just going to floo right back and punch Snape just to feel more secure but Ron came out of nowhere and grabbed him around the waist dragging him away.

"Let me go Ron, he's plotting I tell you!"

"Your mad mate," Ron said reassuringly, "It's all in your head."

Three hours later Harry was about to start climbing walls and possibly start hissing while making his head turn three-hundred-sixty degrees. In short he might be going insane. He was also sure he scared a good amount of customers with his sudden turning and glaring at anyone tall and black haired. (There happened to be a lot of those none where Snape of course so he felt a bit guilty.)

"Okay, Harry, get your ass in here!" Ron bellowed from his office. Mother covered the ears of their children and glared at Harry, hey it wasn't _him_ cursing!

Harry slipped into Ron's office still a bit peeved, you'd think people would lighten up for their 'golden boy' but apparently it was just the opposite, he had even more eyes to meet and dreams to fit. He was too arsed to care. After all if he cared about the public's view of him at all he might have been an Auror or a Quidditch player or at _least_ work at Hogwarts not work under Ron and George in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He was pretty confident he'd fail at them anyway.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron was lying back in his seat, crossing ankles with his feet on a pile of important papers. Harry now knew why Ron and Hermione didn't work out; she'd kill Ron in two seconds if she saw this and Ron couldn't _go_ two seconds without doing that. Hell the only reason they were married still was because neither could spare a moment to go through the divorce proceedings and in the Wizarding World there was a lot of things to do to get properly divorced, Harry knew that first hand. Personally though Harry liked them better this way, three friends just like before Ron turned into an idiot over her.

"So, how many customers have you sent packing without chance of them returning in the near future?"

Harry had to think about this, "Hmm…"

"Right," Ron said dryly, "That's what I thought. So… anything to say for yourself?"

"Uh, it's Snape's fault?" Harry uttered lamely, but it was you know.

Ron didn't even blink, Harry sort of missed old gung-ho Ron. He would have never questioned Harry's sanity… Well at least not so bluntly while standing in front of him, without any sort of remorse.

"Sure it is, now do us a favor yeah? Go take a lunch break, far, _far_ away from Diagon Alley, okay?"

Harry was too distracted by thoughts of: "Go home, check on family, punch Snape for… not showing up at his work place? – oh well" to be properly insulted. He just gave a nod and basically flew out of Ron's office making a whole bunch of people jump for cover overdramatically (he'd only destroyed stuff a hand full of times, really Ron and George were much more dangerous).

Flooing never felt longer in his entire life (albeit it took three seconds. Harry had this way of multiplying it by… years) and in wannabe Auror mode he slid into the kitchen – quite literally, almost fell too – to spy the most horrific sight. Snape had somehow transformed since this morning in the dining room. His hair was cut shorter – still long but no longer waist length but shoulder length – clean, almost silky. His paper-like skin was now de-grimed and _pinker!_? Healthier!? His robes were gone replaced with a crisp white button up shirt and the most form fitting pants he'd ever seen – well on Snape anyway. His eyes: dark and lively. He reminded Harry of a vampire after its feeding. Albus was jumping up and down on Snape's knee giggling so his thought process went automatically to:

"Where's Draco!? What have you done to him!?"

"_Don't_ shout at me Potter and put that wand away, your child is right here." Snape hissed, his eyes flashing.

It sent something through Harry, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. It was thrilling him and he fucking hated it.

"Albus, come here." Albus, typically, didn't seem to hear him. That was Draco's fault really, spoiled him to near rotten he did.

Snape snorted, "No control of your spawn, Potter? Why does that not surprise me?"

"_Shut up_ Snape!" Harry spat, shoving his wand into his sleeve, "And who the hell uses words like spawn anyway? He's a _child_."

"Are you always like this Potter?" Snape drawled as he stroked his hand through Albus' black hair.

"No, "Harry replied smiling a bit hysterically, "You must bring it out of me."

"Don't smile like that Harry, you'll give Albus nightmares" Draco said as he glided past and plucked Albus from Snape's lap to settle him on his waist. He then proceeded to float off like a ghost.

"We'll be in the garden."

Snape watched them go, "In his youth he was just like his father but now he could be Narcissa's twin. It's… strange."

"What's so strange about it, people do change Snape." Harry said as he crossed his arms.

Snape caught his gaze and snorted, "You haven't."

Harry opened his mouth, insulted, when Snape got up and walked after Draco and Albus. Harry was going to stop him, really, after he stopped staring at a beautiful arse wrapped in black silk. Round and tight looking Harry had a crazy impulse to take a bite into it. As soon as the heavenly sight – it was Snape's arse but he decided to conveniently not notice that, he might kill himself – disappeared from his line of vision he sank to the floor completely ignoring the great many chairs about him. He was going crazy. No, Snape was driving him crazy. They needed to figure out a way to flip his switch or something or Harry was going to end up in Azkabam – for murder, or attempted rape – or maybe even Saint Mungos in the insanity ward. Neither looked very promising.

He didn't understand it, why did Snape do this to him? Why did the mere sight of his old professor stir up these emotions? Emotions he didn't feel like classifying because he didn't really understand all of it. Was it just the thrilling feeling of having an advisory again? With Voldemort dead, the Death Eaters dead or in Azkabam and Draco mellowed out he hadn't had one in a very long time. But that couldn't be all right? Well he did have a nice arse, and that was something Harry hadn't ever wanted to speculate about, it was _Snape_ after all. Snape wasn't supposed to have a nice arse, Snape wasn't supposed to be _alive_ – stupid wanker, messing everything up.

Albus was so getting grounded when he got older.

Harry would pic the perfect time for it too, maybe when Albus was going on his first date or wanted to go to some hip party. Harry would just say "No, your grounded" and walk away leaving his son to question why but Harry would know yes he would and he'd _laugh_. Well until Draco smacked him over the head and overruled his decision, but until then he's laugh. And possibly end up in Saint Mungos anyway but Harry thought that that would be worth it. Not for molesting/possibly killing Snape no that was a waist. It definitely wasn't worth it… definitely…

That ass though… And though lips… Oh and!

Harry's watch started to glow and sing 'Malfoy is a pointy ferret' to what sounded like the Wizard of Oz's rhythm of _We're off to see the Wizard_ – it was slightly disconcerting. Off to work then. Harry glared at the wall, he'd wasted half an hour sitting on the floor thinking about Snape – and his delicious arse –the day was just got going in his favor. Harry then realized that he hadn't had lunch.

"Shit."

Maybe it was worth it after all.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter and more of getting into Harry's head then anything else. Next chapter is a peak into Albus' and Snape's minds! Warning: Little kids in my opinion are pure evil, cute but evil and I'm going to try and write Albus as innocently as possible... will it work? That has yet to be seen. Oh, I'll try to update as frequently as possible so maybe once a week at the very least? We'll see... no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Alive! (And Snarky)

A/N: No Harry in this chapter, sorry! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed, let a favorite or an alert! Love you guys.

Warnings: Slash, cursing, Mpreg, Zombie-Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not make any profit from this work of fiction.

Pairings: (Main) Snarry (Side) Draco x Ron, Hermione x Neville, and Ginny x Dean (Past) Drarry, Ron x Hermione, (one-sided) Harry x Ginny

* * *

Chapter Three

Albus didn't understand his daddy, he really didn't. Papa made sense most of the time when he wasn't talking about 'annoying Weasleys' and 'Wrong section of the Golden Trio' and those times where he just sat in front of a mirror and played with his hair for hours but besides all that Papa made sense. If he dropped something Papa would scold him, if he said a word wrong Papa would pronounce it for him and make him repeat until he succeeded, if he did something good Papa gave him a gift – without fail. Daddy on the other hand, Daddy was weird. When Albus levitated the potted plant out of the way so Daddy could get something? Daddy got mad. When Albus painted a picture? Daddy got mad (this, of course, was painted on the wall instead of a piece of paper). When Albus made the name-stealing man come out of the window in the wall? Daddy tried to hug him to death and started yelling. Papa said daddy _liked_ that man and 'respected' him (whatever that meant), it was all very confusing.

Papa said that Daddy was just stupid and that Albus shouldn't worry about him being odd at times. Albus didn't tell Papa about taking the man out of the window though because he felt that maybe that hadn't been the best idea. He didn't want to get into trouble, Papa and Daddy would take Giffen away from him then and he loved Giffen. He also didn't tell Papa or Daddy that he could talk to Giffen – he told a girl at the park once but she called him stupid and a lair because 'people can't talk to snakes dummy!', he didn't want Daddy or Papa to call him a liar.

"Why are you looking sad little one?"

Giffin crawled into his lap and Albus stroked his golden scales. He glanced around and after making sure Papa was still far away ripping plants out of the ground, whispered: "I think Daddy is mad at me."

"Why would you think that, sweet Brightsoul?"

Giffen always called him that or little one, he said it was because Giffen could see his magic and it was bright and yellow and warm. Albus was ok with it because he liked yellow.

"A Parseltongue, so it is hereditary."

Albus jumped, he looked up to see stealing-name man looming over him. Albus started to panic.

"You can't tell Daddy or Papa!" Albus cried, "You can't!"

Name-stealer tilted his head, "Why ever not, they should know. I expect Potter will be thrilled."

Albus looked confused and name-stealer shook his head, "Your father, Harry – the black haired one."

"Oh, you mean Daddy?" Albus said. Why couldn't he just say Daddy? Adults were so difficult.

"I suppose so, if that's what you call him."

"It's his name," Albus explained slowly, "Daddy has green eyes and Papa has grey."

Name-stealer shook his head, "No those are titles. Daddy as you call him is named Harry, and your Papa is Draco."

Albus' lip trembled. It wasn't though! Papa was Papa and Daddy was Daddy!

Snape recoiled when he saw Albus' face obviously not knowing how to deal with his tears and obvious frustration. Just then Draco arrived, and seeing Albus' face he picked him up and settled him onto his waist, a basket held at the crook of his elbow.

"What's this, Albus? Why are you crying? Remember Malfoys don't cry unnecessarily."

"He seems to think your name is 'Papa' and Potter's is 'Daddy', I was trying to explain that it wasn't and, well…"

Draco smirked at Snape's obvious discomfort, "Albus, sweetie?"

"Yes Papa?" Albus asked as he cuddled Giffen.

"You know how Daddy and I call you sweetie, baby and angel sometimes?"

"Uh huh," Albus nodded.

"Well is angel, baby or sweetie your name?"

"No," Albus shook his head.

"Well that's what Daddy and Papa are like. They're not our names, mine is Draco and Daddy's name is Harry but you call us Daddy and Papa anyway – that's ok though since you're our baby. Do you understand?"

Albus had to think for a moment and then decided that that made sense – his Papa didn't lie. He nodded and ran into the kitchen to grab a cookie when Papa kissed his forehead and let him go.

* * *

Severus watched the brat run off and from behind he looked like a miniature Potter, and well Severus supposed he really _was_ a miniature Potter. And he thought Draco had better taste then that. Well on that same line of thought, he thought Narcissa had better taste then that. It must run in the family.

"Why did you marry Potter?" Severus asked as they began their slow trek toward the kitchen. "How did it even progress to that, I would have thought you'd kill each other if let alone long enough."

"Well," Draco said, "I thought so too and in the beginning it was just… adrenaline turning anger into lust? I guess we always had a repressed sort of want for each other."

Severus scrunched up his nose, the thought of Draco and Potter do anything sexual was… off-putting. "And that _thing_ turned into marriage?"

Draco shrugged, "Harry wouldn't let up. He kept going on about not being the type to bugger and leave. He wanted a relationship, he said he found me funny when I wasn't being a prick and–" Draco swallowed, "Father had just died and mother was a bit… off? I was _emotionally vulnerable_ I suppose."

"He took advantage of you." Snape sneered.

"He _comforted_ me." Draco corrected as they walked into one of the sitting rooms and plopped onto a chair. Severus followed more graciously.

Snape snorted. "Who bore Albus?"

Draco looked far away, "I did. Harry had attempted to before but… we lost her."

Snape stiffened and gave an awkward, "I'm sorry."

"We were going to name her Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter but Harry decided against it after she passed, we named her Lizabeth Rose Malfoy-Potter. The doctors said it had nothing to do with Harry but a rare complication with her magic reacting badly to the magically created womb." Draco shook his head his eyes a bit shiny, "When we finally tried again we decided that I should be the carrier, Harry was…"

Draco's voice caught and he didn't finish but Severus understood. To lose a child like that was… indescribable.

"It was after losing her that we began to… drift." Draco supplied, "After Albus was born Harry was inconsolable. For months he acted like his mind was in another place and he visited her grave often. He barely interacted with Albus. I stood it for almost a year, a month or so before Albus' birthday before I brought up the suggestion of divorce. The shock of it brought him back and he became a very attentive father to Albus but… we just didn't connect anymore."

Severus felt way out of his element. "I-I didn't know you were divorced. Why do you still live together then?"

Draco shrugged, "Because of Albus mostly. He was so young and we didn't want him growing up in that kind of environment. Besides neither of us wanted to go to court over the custody thing, no need to have Albus flashed all over the papers, paraded like a circus freak."

They sat in silence for a bit when Severus asked, "It isn't… awkward?"

Draco smiled, "Well at the beginning I was afraid that he would start bringing men around and even if I was his ex I didn't fancy living in a house where he slept with other men mere feet away. He didn't though, he showed no interest in getting into another relationship and I wasn't in a rush. We easily ell into the role of best mates, and I like to think I'm in competition with Weasly and Granger."

Severus snorted and then Albus ran back into the sitting room with one cookie in his mouth and one in his hand, the golden snake wrapped loosely around his neck. Severus watched Draco scold the child about running with food in his mouth and threaten to take it from him to only set the boy on his lap a second later, listening attentively as his son babbled on about nonsense.

He remembered how desperate the boy sounded back in the garden:

"_You can't tell Daddy or Papa!" Albus cried, "You can't!"_

For the life of him Severus couldn't understand why. Surely the boy saw his father do it, especially if they had a snake in the house. He really should inform Draco if they didn't already know but he kept seeing that anguished face and hear the child's begging. It wasn't really completely necessary, talking to snakes wasn't likely to harm the boy after all – rather the contrary. Severus would just keep an eye on him and if anything he would tell Draco before they sent him back to the afterlife. The boy was sure to expose himself sooner rather than later anyway.

"Snake!"

Severus became aware of his current surrounding and wondered if Albus was about to tell his Papa about his little secret.

"No," Draco scolded, "It's _Snape_, Severus Snape."

"That's what I said Papa! Snake," Albus whined, "You're not listening to me!"

Draco opened his mouth but Severus cut in. "It isn't _Snape_," Severus emphasized, "its _Uncle Severus_. Can you say that Uncle Se-ver-rus."

Albus tilted his head, "Uncle Se-ve-res?"

Severus shrugged mentally, close enough. "Yes, that's good."

Albus gave him a side smile and started telling his 'Uncle Severes' all about his day some events Severus was sure he fabricated but he let it slide. Draco caught his eye with an askance glance. Severus smirked a bit. It wasn't that he felt inclined to have this child of no blood relation to him call him uncle for some sort of feeling of kinship but rather he knew it would rankle Potter.

And that was worth it.

* * *

I don't know if Albus came out alright or believable, I've never written from the point of view of a small child... Humor should return next chapter (and who knows when that'll be) so bye till then!


End file.
